Smoke and Mirrors
by That Random Girl
Summary: A Love Triangle that's gone so much further than the innocent crush...it's just a relationship based on smoke and mirrors. Dexter/Blossom/Brick. R&R! -Rated for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

_An idea that just popped into my mind...I really liked the concept of it. I'll see how it goes :) _

_Don't forget to review!_

-x-

The chatter around the table subsided as the gentle clinking of a spoon against a wineglass was heard, and a second later a tall male rose from the head of the table, grinning widely at the family and friends that sat before him. He sighed in composure, reciting the speech he'd mentally prepared the night before.

"I just wanted to say…" He cleared his throat loudly. "Thank you all for coming-"

"You're WELCOME!" A young girl said loudly from down the table. Buttercup was grinning widely, a half full beer dangling from her hand. She hiccupped drunkenly and giggled to herself, her black bob of hair slightly messy. She certainly looked tipsy. The male chuckled with the crowd and continued.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it." He grinned down at the girl next to him, his icy blue eyes twinkling as he pulled gently on her hand, tugging her upward. She rose nervously, her cheeks warm. "We both do."

The people at the table clapped generously, beaming at the couple before them. He continued, facing the girl next to him with a grin on his face.

"And…If I may…" He grabbed both of her hands and her grin faltered slightly, looking up at the boy before her apprehensively. "I'd like to ask my lovely lady a question."

A sharp gasp rose in her throat as her boyfriend dropped down on one knee in front of everyone at the table. She felt as though she'd topple right off her black high heels as she stared down at her boyfriend, who was now reaching into his pocket.

_Please no…_She mentally begged him. _It'll just make it so much harder._

"Blossom" He smiled at her, his icy blue eyes twinkling as he held up a small, velvet jewelry box. He opened it, exposing a diamond ring that only he could buy with his salary. Her family and friends seemed to hold their breath. Bubbles' gasp seemed loudest. "…Will you marry me?"

Her hand went to her chest as she felt her heart stop. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, unable to say anything. She stood there and gaped for a while, emotions running through her at one hundred miles an hour. She nervously glanced across to the table that lay before her, the professor, her sisters, all of her friends were leaning forward anxiously, eager to hear that sweet word- yes.

She bit her lip, looking back down at her boyfriend. She couldn't do it- she knew she was making the biggest mistake of her life, but she couldn't look into those eyes and reject him. She heaved a sigh, tears welling in her eyes as she realised what a predicament she had gotten herself into.

"Y-yes Dexter" She finally gasped. "I…I will marry you."

-x-

Blossom wrapped her jacket around her in comfort, trying to wipe away her tears. She could still think of them, her family swarming her with congratulations and squeals of excitement…her sister Bubbles jumping up and down and already planning her dress shopping. Buttercup was already going on about the bachelorette party. Dexter just stood there beaming, an arm around her waist. It was torture…she could hardly hold back her tears. She'd just returned home to her apartment, Dexter kissing her sweetly as he said goodnight to her at the doorstep.

Dexter, always the gentlemen. Always the sweetheart.

She let out another sob. She could hardly look herself in the mirror anymore. She was Blossom- the good one, the leader. How could she? She could hardly recognize herself anymore. She'd lost herself sometime in growing up. Now she stood- a young woman at 21, and she had somehow lost her childhood personality. She'd given into temptation…crossed over to the dark side.

People called her 'lucky' they called her 'perfect'…but she knew better. She knew she was more than a successful journalist, beautiful young woman with a loving boyfriend who was on his way to becoming a terrific scientist.

She knew she didn't love him as much as she did someone else.

Unable to stand the truthful silence that seemed to suffocate her any longer, she arose from the couch and grabbed her shoes and threw on a scarf, locking her front door behind her. She took the lift down to the underground car park that was beneath her apartment building almost automatically, having taken the same trip almost every second night.

She started up her red sedan, the guilt already coming to her. She tried to shake it off, but tonight she couldn't ignore it- the big sparkling diamond ring on her finger said it all. She tried her best to ignore it, but it sparkled at her - judging her.

She drove down the highway, escaping the well off district she lived in and towards Downtown, towards the 'slummier' part of town. She drove through the streets expertly, knowing the route like the back of her hand. A few tears escaped her eyes as she parked on the street and unbuckled her seatbelt, locking her car behind her. She strutted into the nearest apartment building (the lock on the door had been broken for the longest time) and pulled her jacket around her in comfort, trying to ignore the ring she still felt on her left ring finger.

She pressed the filthy button for the elevator with a manicured nail, trying to sniff back her tears. She probably looked a mess, her eye makeup all runny and disgusting. She ran a hand across her face and stepped into the elevator, pressing the top button.

The doors opened, and the guilt seemed to ebb through her. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she shuffled down the hall, ready to burst into tears at any second. Even without looking at the number she knew she had reached his door. She knocked on it numbly- knowing it was midnight, but he wouldn't care.

The door opened, and she found she couldn't look up. Instead she concentrated on the off white carpet beneath her. His bare feet appeared, half covered by the long, navy jeans he wore. Her gaze travelled up his leg and towards his hips, where his jeans sat perfectly, his abs exposed in all of their glory. In his hand he was dangling an empty beer bottle. She heard him scoff.

"Well…Well….Well…." He purred to her in that rough, sexy tone. "_Babe." _

Her eyes suddenly locked with his- those deep, blood red pupils that were gazing down at her with utter lust and desire. Those eyes looked deeply into hers- red into pink. Her pink eyes were so wide, so innocent, and they were framed by smeared mascara. She suddenly broke, tears esaping her eyes as she gazed at him. He frowned, his face becoming almost dangerous as he saw the tears on her face.

She looked up at him, everything about him screamed danger. She could just imagine what the professor, or her sisters, or Dexter would say if they ever found out…if they ever knew. He still wore his childhood red cap on his head, backwards, and his deep rust coloured hair poked out at all angles, covering his ears and the back of his neck.

She suddenly burst into tears, and threw herself onto his naked muscular chest.

"Oh, Brick!" She sobbed, her tears trailing down his stomach. She sniffed, her body screaming for any sign of comfort or affection from him. "_Brick…_"

The beer bottle dropped to the floor as his muscular arms wrapped around her form, hugging her closer to him. He dipped his head low so he was looking into her face. He ran a few fingers along her forehead, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Babe…" He cooed to her over her sobs. "Babe…what's up? Tell me."

He spoke in such a rough, demanding way Blossom choked up, nuzzling closer to him. It felt so wrong, thoughts of Dexter echoed through her mind. Three years…three long years it had been going on. She felt so awful, like she'd been stringing Dexter along. Now the evidence was clear, the diamond ring on her finger. She hugged her hand close to her, wanting to hide the truth…but she knew she couldn't hide it from Brick long. He'd find out.

She looked up at him, his eyes gleaming with passion. She sniffed, tears running down her cheeks as she faced him, her head raised towards his face. Without another word she crashed her lips onto his, wanting him more than ever. He had his way…of making her feel like nothing else mattered except them. She wanted it then. She wanted to forget her troubles then and there. He wrapped his powerful arms around her back, skimming lower to her butt and cupping it, making her gasp. He kissed her back with force, both lovers groaning into the kiss.

A few more tears fell from Blossom's eyes as she finally jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He supported her, hugging her closer to him and kissing her with ferocity. He moved on to her neck, chest…soon he had kicked the front door shut and she was pressed against the wall, crying but yet gripping his hair tightly, urging him on.

"Brick…" She groaned, sniffing. "Brick…"

His hands found the straps of her shirt and he pulled it off in one quick movement. He began to kiss her, airy kisses along her collarbone. She gasped, her fingers clawing around his belt. But yet she bit her lip.

"Brick…" She mumbled, her head pressed against the wall. "This…this has to end."

"I know" He mumbled, running his tongue along her ear. "I know Baby…I know."

His hands found her jeans and his fingers gripped the zipper threateningly, pulling it down. She bit her lip, trying to contain the desire that pumped through her.

"Brick-" She hissed, gasping. "I- I have to talk to you."

"Mmm" He mumbled in recognition, going back to kissing her neck as he hoisted up higher.

Blossom bit her lip, hating herself at this very moment. In a rush of excitement her lips quickly found his and they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing with intensified heat. Brick gripped the young girl's hand in excitement, but suddenly paused, ripping away from her.

Blossom frowned. "Wh-"

They both looked down at the hand he was holding, her left hand. The diamond ring glinted in the limited light of the room, glistening at both of them hauntingly. Brick dropped her hand, his red eyes now blazing.

"You said you'd end it."

"I know I did." Blossom told him, unable to look him in the eye. She felt the same tears itch at her eyes as she hugged herself. "I…I know…I just couldn't-"

"Why?" Brick growled at her, now folding his arms angrily. "Why Blossom? I thought you loved me."

She looked up at him, he looked furious, but painfully she could see beyond that. Beyond that tough exterior, beyond those fuming eyes…she could see…hurt.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed at him, trying to grab his hand. "Brick-"

He yanked his hand away, glaring at her. "You've clearly made your _choice." _He spat back at her and she broke as she saw his retreating back. Not Brick…not him. Anybody but him.

"Brick" She tried to explain. "Please let me-"

"Give it up Bloss" He growled. "You just use me don't you?" His pained eyes glared at her. "You're ashamded of me Huh Bloss? If you weren't you would have told someone, you would have shared what we had. You would have told that prick you love me, and you would have told your sisters and your dad and-"

"What about YOU?" She spat back, tears flooding down her face. She sobbed, but didn't pause. "I don't see your broadcast to your brothers how much you love me? Or is that just some lie to get in my pants?" She looked pained, hurt as she realised the words escaping her lips. Brick's heart seemed to snap.

"Don't put that back on me Blossom!" He yelled at her, furious. "You know that's not true!"

"Then what?" She sobbed, slumped against the wall. Her bottom lip trembled and her whole body seemed to have given up. She gave a heart wrenching cry. "I'm just nothing to you?"

"Don't put that on me" He growled lowly, his whole chest rumbling. He glared at her. "You KNOW I love you, You've always known that. I'm not the one who's engaged."

With that he turned sharply, hoping he left a big mark on the girl behind him. He did. She sobbed painfully, sliding down the wall and landing in a heap. She felt lost, alone and confused. She didn't know what she was doing or hwo she felt. There were two men in her life and she had to choose…yet she couldn't. Everything was so damn complicated. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Brick paused, his hand on his bedroom doorknob. He closed his eyes, hearing the girl's sobs echo in his ears. He turned around, looking at her pathetic, helpless form. He felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't leave her…He would never leave her.

He loved her.

He walked back to the girl and dropped beside her, lifting her into his arms and hugging her close to his muscular chest. Blossom clung to him gratefully, feeling like she had nobody else in the world.

"Babe…" he murmured, holding her head next to his heart. "We'll get through this…I promise."

She coughed roughly, hugging him back. She kissed him sweetly again, looking into his eyes pleadingly. He kissed her back, caressing her cheek lovingly. She kissed him again, and he returned it. In a matter of seconds they were both on the floor, kissing each other passionately.

"I need you, Brick." Blossom confessed as he held her close, on top of her. "I need you in my life…more than anything."

Brick groaned with want, looking down at the girl beneath him with sheer amazement. "I need you too, Blossom."

"A villain and a hero" She tried to smile, but her tears gave it away. "W-who would have thought…huh?"

He smirked, kissing her neck. "We thought."

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom frowned into her pillow, squeezing her eyelids together tightly as she awoke stiffly, her head heavy. She made an attempt to open her eyes. All she could see was a tiny red blur.

"Ugh…" She groaned, raising a hand to her face and rubbing her tired, itchy eyes. She squinted over at the bedside table, where the digital clock blinked '05:28' at her in those red, luminous numerals. She groaned again, running her hand along her face. The room draped in complete darkness except for those tiny red lights that glared back at her. She sighed deeply, her chest rising with the movement as she lay in bed. She heard a quiet mumble from beside her and felt her lover's warm breath in between her shoulder blades.

Brick slept soundly beside her, his muscular arm hugging her frame firmly against him. Every now and then his fingers twitched, as if testing to see if she was still there. His face was buried into her neck, breathing in her scent. Blossom sometimes loved to lay there and watch him sleep, as she thought it was when he looked his most innocent.

"_No…" _Blossom heard him mumble silently in his sleep, his lips scraping across her skin. His muscles tensed. _"Butch…Stop it…That's mine…" _He frowned and his grip tightened at his apparent nightmare.

Blossom swallowed and ran a few fingernails along his muscular arm, the one that was draped across her. He seemed to calm, his body relax, and his deep breathing return, snuggling his face against her and sighing. A smile flickered across her face in the darkness. She couldn't help but love the moments like these, the two laying together naked in his bed, their body heat covering both of them in warmth.

She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

She gently lifted his arm off of her regretfully. He frowned again in his sleep as she pulled off the blankets and slid off his mattress, her feet hitting the cold floor. As she gathered her garments off the floor Brick stirred in his sleep, his fist grasping the sheets hungrily, as if feeling for her. She slipped her white singlet over her head and slipped on a pair of underwear, wrapping her jacket around her. She was careful not to make any noise, and occasionally shot Brick a guilty look as he slept soundly, his lips agape innocently. She managed a small smile as she tiptoed over and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and snuck out into the hallway, her pink eyes watching him closely. She hated leaving. She gave a final sigh as the door finally closed and she turned, making her way towards the front door. She jumped back in surprise and stifled a yelp.

Butch smirked at her knowingly, his jade green eyes glistening dangerously in the early morning darkness. He was gripping his morning coffee in his hands and was still dressed in his PJ pants. The pink puff winced at the scene he had just witnessed. She'd been caught…again.

"Going somewhere?" Butch asked her, blinking expectantly. She sighed, giving him a pleading look. Butch, like his brother, had barely changed since they were eight years old- if anything he had just developed more muscle and grown taller. He grinned at her, knowing the situation that was laid out before him. He was pretty amused by the entire thing- his brother falling for the puff and the puff falling back. Blossom issued him with a snarl.

"Nowhere" She whispered, fearing Brick might awake and catch her in the act.

"Not in _that _attire." Butch snickered back, pointing downward. Blossom looked down in alarm as she realised her pants were clasped in her hands, and her shirt just covered her red panties. Her face glowed as she furiously shoved her pants in front of her as a guard, wrapping her jacket tighter. Butch smirked. "Don't worry" He muttered. "I won't tell him."

"He'll find out anyway." Blossom sighed, pulling her jacket around her. "And he's never that happy."

Butch furrowed his brow in annoyance, looking at the girl in front of him with confusion. "Why do you keep leaving Bloss?" He suddenly asked her. "I mean, you seem unhappy with your life anyway, why not just…ya know, give in?"

Blossom's cheeks flushed furiously, avoiding his gaze as she gathered her clothes in front of her. "You know I can't do that, Butch…" She mumbled, swallowing carefully.

"I know it" Butch shrugged, leaning against the wall casually. He gave her a careful look, and she felt his green eyes gazing into hers, almost reading her thoughts. "But I don't understand it."

She shook her head, shuffling awkwardly on the spot as he stared at her. "You wouldn't understand, Butch." She sighed, feeling a familiar sadness creep over her again. She hastily pulled on her jeans, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment as Butch smirked. She pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ears and straightened, regaining her composure. "I'm going home."

Butch shrugged again, drowning the rest of his coffee in one gulp and wiping away his milk moustache with the back of his hand. "Suit yourself…" He muttered, but a sly grin spread across his face. "But I don't wanna be around when Brick wakes up."

-x-

Blossom arrived at her apartment shortly before six, feeling tired and empty with an immense sensation of guilt in her stomach. Her engagement ring still glinted ominously on her finger, and she felt numb with regret at accepting the proposal in the first place.

_But what else could I do… _Blossom thought to herself glumly as she wrestled her key into her front door. She imagined herself at last night's dinner, in her brand new pale pink cocktail dress as she stood, addressing her table with sincerity. '_Actually, sorry friends, family, Dexter…but now would be the perfect time to actually admit to you all I've had a long term affair with Brick Jojo, yeah you remember him? The one who tried to kill us when we were younger…Yeah…the villain…'_

She groaned, squeezing her eyes closed as she shut her front door behind her, locking it. She blindly wondered down her hallway and into her bedroom, collapsing on her pink bedspread. Sighing in repose, she closed her eyes and relaxed, her head sinking into the pillow.

Her alarm clock rang, and her cell phone soon followed it.

Groaning and slapping a hand to her forehead she blindly slammed her other fist on her alarm clock, attempting to silence the deafening ring that pierced her thoughts. She rolled over, picking up her bright pink cell phone and opening it, holding it close to her ear as she finally managed to hit the 'snooze' button.

"Hello?" She groaned blindly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Hi Blossom!" Bubbles chirped happily, and Blossom could automatically tell Bubbles had been waiting until six to actually make the phone call to her sister. "Are you still having breakfast with us?"

"Yes, Bubbles…" Blossom mumbled tiredly, running a hand through her hair as she sat up. "I remember…seven at our favourite café, right?"

"Right!" Bubbles sang happily. Blossom could tell she was as cheerful as ever, always the morning bird and always chipper. Same as always. "I just want to say I'm so happy for you, Bloss." Even though the two sisters were privately on the phone to one another, Bubbles whispered excitedly as though it was some sort of secret. "You and Dex are so cute together, and Dad's so happy, did you see the way he was calling him 'Son' and everything at the dinner last night?" She sighed wistfully, and squeaked with excitement once more. "You're so lucky Bloss!"

Blossom swallowed, but that still didn't rid of the lump that was rising in her throat. "Yeah…" She muttered, sighing to herself as she felt tears prick at her eyelids. "I….I guess I am…aren't I?"

-x-

Butch chewed on his cold waffles in mild amusement, sitting cross legged and calm on their worn leather couch. The TV was on, but he wasn't really paying attention. Instead he just waited, calmly chewing on his breakfast as he strained his ears for any movement.

A sly smile appeared on his features as he heard it- The familiar stomp of identical feet on the floorboards as his brother trudged out of bed, each step heavy and unforgiving as he burst in, his eyes furious, into the kitchen, seeing Butch sitting innocently on the couch merely fuelled his frustrations. Butch turned, blinking innocently as his brother leered at him threateningly, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Where. Is. She?" He growled through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed. Butch smirked back, his chin in his palm as he watched his brother fume.

"Where's who?" Butch asked sweetly, his eyes wide with concern. "Whoever are you talking about Brick? There was someone _here? _With _you?"_

"Cut the crap, Butch." Brick snarled, his arms folded tightly against his naked chest. His eyes darkened to a deep blood red, and Butch was thankful they were a fair distance apart. "She left again, didn't she?"

"I did see someone sneak out in a pair of tiny panties…" Butch grinned as Brick's furious eyes met his.

"Don't tell Boomer" He snarled under his breath and stomped towards the fridge, his bad mood seemed to be radiating off his skin. Butch smirked, his eyebrows rising in disbelief. Just on cue, Boomer shuffled into the living room, scratching at his stomach dully and giving his brother a wide grin.

"Don't bother" Boomer grinned, scoffing. "The people in Mississippi could hear you guys thrashing about like rabbits…"

"Shut up" Brick automatically snapped. He dropped his voice as he looked down, adding offhandedly. _"I can't believe she left again…"_

"Cheer up, Buddy." Butch smirked, turning back to the TV and cranking up the volume. "She'll be back."

"Shut up" Brick snapped again, narrowing his eyes defensively. "Screw you."

Boomer vaulted over the couch and landed beside Butch, grabbing one of his cold waffles and taking a ferocious bite. Butch smirked mischievously.

"Anyways…." He grinned widely. "Blossom's lookin' as _fine _as ever_…"_

He yelped with pain as Brick flung a box of frozen pop tarts and it hit on target- right on Butch's skull.

"OW!" He hissed, causing Boomer to burst out in laughter, followed by his choking of his waffle.

"I'm goin'" Brick snarled to himself, pulling on a hoodie over his bare chest. He slipped on a pair of worn sneakers and stomped out the door, furiously stuffing his fists into his pockets. He had to see her.

-x-

Bubbles tapped her acrylic nails anxiously against the glass tabletop, glancing at her Gucci watch occasionally. She sighed, turning back to her empty cup of coffee. She was late, her sister was never late. She looked up as she heard the front door of the café open, but looked down in disappointment- her sister had walked in, but not the one she was expecting.

"Bubbles" Buttercup panted, collapsing into one of the chairs. She ran a hand through her windswept hair, her cheeks pink from flying on her motorbike this fast from her apartment. "Sorry I'm late, I slept in."

"Right" Bubbles gave her sister a knowing look, raising her eyebrows. Buttercup had obviously thrown on the first thing she saw on her bedroom floor- baggy hipster jeans and a dark forest green tank top over a grey singlet. She ordered a coffee and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You haven't heard from Blossom have you?"

Buttercup frowned at her sister. Bubbles looked worried, her made up blue eyes were wide and she was frowning. "No, I haven't since last night. Why?"

Bubbles bit her lip, her tongue tingling at the taste of her lip gloss. She nervously twirled a finger around a long strand of hair and swallowed. "She's late."

Buttercup scoffed, thanking the waitress who brought her coffee and taking a huge gulp. "Late? Blossom's never late. Isn't she's the one who's always five minutes early?"

"Exactly." Bubbles said, sighing. She twisted her lips in thought. Even though it was Saturday, and the girls were by act of tradition sleep-in queens, Blossom the eldest of the trio was always early everywhere- the most formal, most organised, proclaimed leader of the three. Bubbles and Buttercup merely tagged along happily, grateful for the lack of responsibility. And still, at 21 years of age, the girls were still the same- still the same close sisters as they always were. But sometimes, the blonde stared at her sister and knew Blossom was putting on a mask. She knew the redhead liked to hide her feelings, and she wasn't good at expressing them the right way, but she seemed to have it all- a degree, a career, a successful fiancé- everything seemed to be going right for her…

"Do you ever think…" And at this, Bubbles' icy blue eyes widened at the troubled look Buttercup gave her- as if she had been reading her mind. "That Blossom's hiding something?"

Bubbles almost choked on her coffee in a rush to squeal out a reply.

"That's…that's just what I was thinking!" Bubbles coughed, fanning at her face as she attempted to swallow the creamy liquid. "I mean, she's been acting so weird lately! I'm glad I'm not the only one worried!"

Buttercup sighed, listening as her sister ranted off her concerned, shaking her long blonde hair worriedly. Bubbles lived in a studio apartment in the rich part of town, currently dating an artist who loved to spoil her. Occasionally she worked in a high end salon, but other than that she had a pretty easy life, and Buttercup knew Bubbles felt she was kept out of the loop by her sisters- who both have full time jobs. The sisters were still close, but lived on opposite ends of the city, opposite lives and different paths they followed.

"Don't _panic, _Bubbles." Buttercup scoffed, rolling her eyes as she gulped down her coffee. "I'm sure if Blossom was in trouble she'd tell us- she's probably just feeling overwhelmed." She leaned back in the chair, heaving a sigh. "Full time job, fiancé…she's probably just running ragged."

Bubbles processed this, gnawing on her glossed lips as she fluttered those long eyelashes. "Yeah…" She sighed. "You're probably right…"

The door of the café opened and Blossom stumbled through, running a nervous hand through her long auburn hair as her bright pink eyes quickly found her sisters' familiar table. They had quickly become accustomed to the café- set in the heart of the city and a neutral location for the sisters to meet every Saturday morning for breakfast. But this was the first time Blossom was late, and her heart thudded harshly within her chest as she made her way over, straightening her clothes.

"S-sorry…" She muttered, quickly taking a seat. "I…my alarm didn't go off."

Bubbles waved her hand, muttering a 'Don't worry' as Buttercup gave her sister a sly look, nudging her as she smirked knowingly.

"You sure you weren't tied up?" She asked, her tongue between her teeth. "With…_Dexter?"_

Blossom's cheeks flushed a deep bubblegum pink as she scoffed at her sister, flustered at the suggestion. Immediately thoughts of last night rushed into her head- the feel of Brick on top of her, his fingers through her hair, his lips on her skin- the heat and passion- she tried to shake her head, clearing these thoughts.

"No, Buttercup." Blossom sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister's typical train of thought. "I wasn't- you know Dexter isn't…" She bit her lip, choosing her words carefully. "_Like that." _

"But a wedding! How exciting!" Bubbles began to squeal, clapping her hands with excitement. "Did you have any idea he was going to propose Bloss? I mean you guys were going out for so long, but did you know he was ready?"

Blossom crinkled her lips, wincing at her sister's rapid, yet innocent, questioning. Thankfully the waitress politely interrupted their conversation, and the sisters ordered their regular dishes as well as refills on their coffee.

"And I know this really cute wedding boutique near work…" Bubbles continued as the waitress left. "We can go look for dresses today, if you like!"

"I…I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Blossom mumbled uneasily. "I mean, I have some stuff to do for work-"

"Bloss- you're a journalist- hardly a brain surgeon…" Buttercup scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Give yourself a break, you just got engaged! You should be enjoying it!"

Blossom bit her lip. She surely wasn't giving off the regular, normal vibes of a normal woman her age newly engaged to the 'man of her dreams'. But she couldn't shake the feeling of Dread- she knew she couldn't face the thought of walking up that aisle.

"I…I know…" She mumbled. "It's just…um…"

She bit her lip, and a pair of cerulean eyes as well as emerald gazed at her expectantly. She avoided their gaze. There used to be a time when she told her sisters everything- now she couldn't even face the mere thought of looking into their faces. She knew she'd let them down…her and Brick was just a mistake, and she couldn't shake what kind of an irresponsible mess she'd gotten herself into…she'd lose all respect from her siblings…and she wouldn't know where to begin…

"What is it, Blossy?" Buttercup's hand covered hers, and through her chopped raven bangs Blossom could see her darkly lined eyes widen kindly. "You can tell us."

Blossom slowly shook her head, her body wilting with disappointment as she leaned back in her chair, her head rolling so she gazed up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing…" She sighed, "Forget it…it's…stupid…"

The two younger siblings exchanged worried glances, but their concerns were put on hold as their meals were delivered, and they dropped the issue and instead brightened their sister with idle conversation as they ate their breakfast.


End file.
